Shadows Of The Past
by Vancha March
Summary: Melfina and Jim get kidnapped by thier old enemies, the Kay Pirates. It's up to Gene, Aisha and Susuka to recuse them, while trying to figure out what the Kay Pirates are planning... R&R!


**Outlaw Star**

**Chapter 1 – Shadows of the Past**

This is the first story I have ever written for fanfiction, so it probably wont ne the best of stories, but...

Disclaimer: Anything in this story that appears in the anime series is not mine. Everything else is. You can't sue me! Ha! Now you're floosed! Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Click...Click...Click...

That was all I could hear.It was infuriating! I looked to the side where Jim was hammering away at the keys on his laptop. It made me dizzy. How the hell could he type so fast? It was like watching Ctarl Ctral eating Boyahs from Callisto.

"Hey! Can you keep it down a little? I'm _trying_ to sleep. But I may as well try to sleep through the shit that they play at Bolsters..."

"What?" He let out a yawn "Did'ya say somethin'?" was the only reply I got.

"Why don'tcha go to bed if you feel like shit travelling through a drainage pipe?"

"I cant stop now! I've gotta look for jobs for us...now we're always in the shit..."

(Why does he do this? He says that we gotta get money, but we don't even get rest!)

"Oh, screw this! I gonna go to bed." He sounded like he was talking to himself!

(Finally! Quiet! Maybe I can at least get a bit of sleep...)

-

I slowly opened my eyes. Shit! I'm blind! Wait, no.It's only the sunlight... I was still in my temperamental state of confusion... Or a hangover as it's sometimes known. I raised myself out of bed and travelled to the bathroom. I could hear the annoying buzzing of Jim's snoring on the couch. I looked over. He looked worse than I did when I came back from Clyde's after I'd had a few drinks... Well, maybe a little more than a few... Okay, a lot more than a few; more like the whole stock of beer that the pub possessed.

I opened the bathroom door and stepped in the room. I removed the oriental towel from my shoulder and set it on the edge of the bathtub. I turned around and begun my arduous journey to the sink. I stared pointedly at my scruffy,drunken reflection in the mirror. What was I thinking? Why did I always getdrunk as a rat and come home singing worse than Fred Lough in a solo of Abba? I begun the waking processes of getting washed. I filled the sink to the top with freezing cold water and dipped my head in...

"Shit! Ow... Hot!" I turned on the wrong tap... now I looked like a tomato in the middle of a field of snow... Quarter of an hour later I made my way out of the bathroom, still cursing my stupid guts for almost burning my face off. A familiar smell wafted towards my nostrils. Apple and sausage sandwich...

(My favorite...)

My nose carried me over to the kitchen. Now I could see Melfina cooking a huge breakfast that comprised of sausages, apples, pancakes, toast, fried bread -the works! All of my favourite breakfast foods. I was taken away from mymusingsby a sudden comment, "Morning, Gene!"

I snapped back to reality. "Hey, Mel..."

"Breakfast is almost ready now. Why don't you go wake Jim?"

"Kay..." I replied. That was all I could really manage.

I shuffled over to the couch and tried to shake Jim awake, to no avail. This often happened with Jim. He would stay up all night over work and then sleep in through breakfast. A feat which I had never accomplished in all my life.

"Gilliam, wake Jim for me, would'ya?" I yelled over, far too tired to be bothered with waking the neanderthal when somebody else could do it instead.

"Certainly, Gene!" It replied.

The little purple shell hovered over to Jim and called various other shells to lend a hand. They all began jumping up and down on Jim, shouting 'Wake up, Jim,' or something to that effect. This was a very effective method normally, but if he had been drinking, it could be a different story. I had experience.

Finally, he moved. He roused from the deep sleep he was in, and sat up.

"Wassup?" He sounded like a drunken old man, "Wassa matter wiv me sleeping a bit?"

"Hey, get up. Breakfast's ready!" I replied.

"What? Breakfast!" He shot up off the couch, and flew over to the table and sat waiting impatiently to be fed.

I merely glided over to the kitchen to help Melfina, while Jim made strange caveman-like noises over at the table. We carried the stuff over and began eating. Half an hour later, we had devoured breakfast, woken up, and preparedourselvesfor whatever was to come. I began to play on the game Jim was font of. It was a little portable game where you had to press the buttons in correspondence to the words that appear on-screen. Basically, you had to give into a girl's desires. It was actually a very difficult game, but nevertheless, addictive.

Iheard space ship thrusters. I looked out over the city sector of sentinel III and saw a distant ship landing. A lot of trading vessels came to sentinel on business, but this one seemed familiar... I recognised the shape, but couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before. In the end I gave up and returned to playing Love or Loss.

That was until the front of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises was blown clean away from the rest of the building and a bunch of pirates invaded our house/business. I jumped up off the bed and saw people making a run for the centre of the building. I pulled out my gun and shot off a few rounds, some of my bullets driving deep into the target, what I though was flesh and bone, until I was what spurted out of the damaged figures and their appearance as they were dead. These were no people. These were the bots of the K-pirates. The remaining bots sweeped up Mel and Jim, and swiftly escaped the building. One of the bots jumped up to have a go at me, but I pulled the trigger of the pistol and let it have it. The bullets met their target and disabled the bot. I jumped from the balcony and ran to the front...well, hole...of the building and observed what lay around me. The ship that entered the port earlier was here... and that explained why I recognised it. It's silhouette brought back painful memories and made me shudder. This was the K-pirates alright. And now they had Mel and Jim. Weather it was for revenge or some other purpose, I didn't know, but al least it couldn't be the Galactic Layline all over again. Could it...?

--------------------------------------

Much an introduction chapter, but...there we go.Hope it was alright! Write some reviews for me, kay? Hopefully, the next chapter will be ready soon.


End file.
